Colocation
by Izikiel
Summary: Kurt décide de changer de vie. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une colocation dans un pays étranger ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

Après une longue absence, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction.

Elle a pour l'instant que très peu de chapitres et j'écris assez lentement donc les mises à jours seront irrégulières.

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Prologue**

Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de faire quelque chose de fou?

Quelque chose que, en temps normal, vous ne feriez pas, mais que là, comme poussé par une force invisible, vous le faites ?

Comme par exemple, appeler les esprits, la nuit dans un cimetière, alors que vous avez une peur bleue des fantômes. Ou encore, faire du saut à l'élastique alors que vous avez le vertige.

Quelque chose de fou au point qu'un matin vous vous réveillez et que la seule idée que vous avez c'est de partir, de changer de vie et que vous cédez à cette envie.

Que vous faites votre valise, y mettant le strict nécessaire à l'intérieur, et allez à l'aéroport, prenant un billet pour le prochain vol quittant votre pays pour l'étranger.

Sachant que par là vous abandonnez boulot et tout vos proches sans rien dire à personne car l'envie est tellement puissante que le fait d'inquiéter votre entourage ne vous traverse même pas l'esprit.

Et c'est tellement fort que vous ne réalisez ce que vous avez fait seulement une fois allongé sur le lit de votre chambre d'hôtel. Et malgré tout, vous ne regrettez d'avoir fait ça, car c'est tellement bon d'avoir cédé à cette envie que vous ne pouvez qu'être heureux, même si vous savez que les choses ne seront pas si simple, car après tout, c'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce que vous avez connu jusqu'ici.

Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, et après avoir passé de très longs mois difficiles, j'ai pris l'avion pour la France sur un coup de tête. J'y ai passé plusieurs semaines, visitant de nombreux endroits, comme Paris, la Bretagne ou encore Nice.

J'ai ensuite décidé d'encore changer de pays, partant en Angleterre et m'installant plus précisément à Londres, choisissant un appartement en collocation. C'était pour moi l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de démarrer une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 1. Il aurait pu être là bien plus tôt mais j'ai voulu rajouté un petit quelque chose. J'ai donc du le modifier un peu. J'essaierai de mettre une peu moins de temps pour le chapitre suivant (mais je ne promet rien, je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé. huhu).

Je sais qu'il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'appartement que Kurt avait loué se trouvait sur Judd Street à environ 15 minutes de la gare King's Cross. Il était assez spacieux, avec une cuisine américaine donnant sur un grand salon. Du balcon, on pouvait voir un jardin d'enfants où quelques bambins s'amusaient sous l'oeil vigilent de leur parents. Un couloir menait à quatre grandes chambres, une pour chaque locataire, contenant un lit une place, une armoire, une table de nuit et un bureau. La salle de bain et les toilettes, qu'il devrait partager avec les autres colocataires, était au fond de ce même couloir.

Kurt était dans sa chambre, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il était un peu déçu de voir que celle ci donnait sur l'entrée de la résidence plutôt que sur le jardin comme pour le salon. Il soupira puis se décida à vider sa valise. Kurt commença par ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire puis posa les souvenirs qu'il avait acheté en France sur son bureau. Il mit la photo de ses parents, qu'il avait amené avec lui en quittant les États Unis, sur sa table de nuit.

Une fois fini, Kurt retourna dans la cuisine, voulant voir ce que contenaient les placards et le frigo (chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lorsque le propriétaire lui avait fait visiter l'appartement.). Puis, curieux, il profita que les autres locataires n'étaient pas encore rentrés pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans leurs chambres.

La première porte était fermée à clef, l'empêchant d'entrer. Kurt grogna un peu mais passa vite à la deuxième chambre qui, par chance était ouverte.

Quelques photos étaient épinglées près du lit et un poster d'un groupe que Kurt ne connaissait pas était accroché au dessus du bureau. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le placard qu'il referma rapidement. Les robes et sous vêtements féminins ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Kurt sortit de la chambre, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui puis alla dans la dernière chambre qui était, elle aussi, ouverte. Un vrai bordel régnait dans cette pièce. Des tas de vêtements, qu'il supposait être sale, jonchaient le sol.

Plusieurs feuilles froissées trainaient sur le bureau ainsi que de nombreux crayons et fusains.

S'approchant un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur ces feuilles, Kurt marcha sur un boitier de CD qui cassa sous son poids. Un petit "oups" franchi ses lèvres. Il se pencha et le ramassa pour le poser sur le bureau après avoir vérifié l'état du CD à l'intérieur.

Il prit une des feuilles avant de la reposer, son regard étant attiré par un carnet de croquis qu'il prit. Il l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation et poussa un sifflement admiratif quand il vit les dessins à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas qui était l'auteur de ces dessins, mais en tout cas Kurt le trouvait vraiment très doué. Il reposa le carnet puis se retourna près à sortir de la chambre.

C'est là qu'il _la_ remarqua. Une porte coulissante qu'il n'y avait pas dans les autres chambres. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Kurt abandonna l'idée de quitter la pièce et s'approcha de la mystérieuse porte, se demandant ce qu'elle cachait. Il l'ouvrit et un « Oh ! » surprit franchi ses lèvres. Il faisait face à une autre chambre, beaucoup plus petite que les quatres autres. Une chambre d'enfant. Comparée à celle de son colocataire, celle ci était propre et correctement rangée. Un petit lit ainsi qu'une petite commode et quelques jouets et peluches se trouvaient dans la pièce. Un poster de Raiponce était accroché au dessus de la commode.

"Est ce que je peux t'aider ?"

La voix était froide et ironique. Kurt dégluti et rougit légèrement d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre homme.

Il le reconnu malgré le fait que ça faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Réponse à la review:

**Emilie**: Merci beaucoup pour la review que tu m'as laissé sur mon prologue. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Et oui, du Kurtbastian :D


End file.
